Nothing's Real
by Kuroro Rucillful
Summary: this is an AU fic centered on Kuroro-sama! please Review!! ^_^ *LEADERRR* ack... I"m dumb... I can't believe someone actually went out of her way just to read this dumb fic... >.
1. Prologue

I dunno why but, this idea got me somewhat free from my mental blockage… but hey… onto my useless ramblings.  
  
Nothing's Real  
  
Prologue  
  
So here I am now, a somewhat successful leader of Genei Ryodan. I sit here, planning, scheming, and doing almost everything I desire. But that Kurapika person wound his chains over my icky heart so what can I do… steal, and use whatever it is until the owner of the dumb nen finally dies and rots in hell, or heaven. Who cares, so now I'm a rich weirdo who looks like a drug lord. But though my life may seem fully perfect, it hasn't always been this way… actually where I am right seemed to be unreachable if you only knew what I've been trying to escape all my life, and it's still haunting me up until now. What? It isn't that obvious? So my features are that good at hiding it now. To tell you the truth, being a successful man in someway only used to be one of those dreams that seemed impossible to make come true. And I listened and listened to what those bastards shoved into my mind… So this is where I begin, my life's story, it's nothing much to hear though…  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
that was really short!!! .;;;;  
  
oh well…  
  
I am the keeper of Kuroro's body insurance papers and his ever so faithful cookbook…. .;;;; the hell what is wrong with me. Puh-leese review!! ^_^ 


	2. Loneliness

This story would probably be too normal for all of you people, but I assure you it's reality in my point of view, except in a rather altered way. I write this in my favorite hxh character's view, this is I dunno… it's just a dumb idea… I just hope that you guys somehow like it… somehow…this is AU by the way I think… oh well…  
  
Kodoku; Loneliness.  
  
They've cornered me again, and they're laughter is too much to bear. It's as if they're planning to give hell to me right at this moment. Wait, that's wrong this is hell… actually everything is hell, and right now I'm just feeling what seems to be a part of it. A large fist make contact onto my cheek, sending me onto the floor, I cough out blood while trying my best to stand up. I can't show them that I'm weak, or they'll just hurt me more. I should have just ran away when I had the chance, but somehow I never had the courage to do so, my head was pushing me out the door, but my heart was clinging tightly onto it's hinges, telling me that no matter what I do, running away from your problem wont do me anything good. Stupidly, I actually forced my mind to listen, and I greatly regretted what I had done. Two pairs of hands suddenly grab both of my wrists, and pin me down onto the wall. I see him heat up the tip of something that seemed to be like the markers that they use for branding cattle, but this was somewhat smaller. It was emanating a weird glow that somehow scared me, I was unsure of what they were going to use it for but still. I try struggling, and somehow I succeed in slipping away from their grasp and dash for the door. But I was too weak, so my legs didn't go that far, he grabs my arm and aim the metal tip onto it, yet again I try to break free. Smiling at me he randomly aimed at the nearest spot on my body and managed to connect it to my face. They were laughing when I screamed, and one of them quickly dragged me out of the large, and dark room. "I'm sorry little one…" I hear someone whisper, I quickly ignored it thinking, words… they don't mean anything, it's just the effects of vibrating chords in the human body's throat… words… like me, they are nothing… useless, obsolete… but if that's true then why does it hurt me? Why does it make me cry? Why can I feel something that goes into my ears… why?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
okay, this fic is kind off dumb… have mercy on me… .  
  
I am the keeper of Kuroro's body insurance papers and his ever so faithful cookbook!! .;;; the hell what did I mean… oh well, ignore my useless rambling… PLEASE REVIEW !!!! .;;;  
  
TBC 


	3. Flawed

So here I am again, hellowz!!! ^________^  
  
Nothing's Real  
  
Flawed  
  
I woke up to a completely unfamiliar feeling after the supposed 'branding'. I quickly sat up, and my forehead made contact with something that somehow made my skin sting. I looked at what I hit, and realized that it was only a dirty rag that was hung on a nail embedded on the wall. I slowly stood up and headed for the mirror, and in waiting for my eyes to adjust to the light I felt the pain again, it was throbbing on my forehead. I was shocked when I finally saw what it was, my forehead had a marking that resembled a cross-like emblem. I almost felt like screaming again, they've ruined the only friend I have left… my reflection. It's smooth and perfect skin was now gone, instead in it, I saw a more painful remembrance of how they treat me. Surely this mark isn't going to disappear. My body almost bolted out of it's skin when I felt something land on my fist. In looking down I found a tear, where did it come from? Me? No Impossible… I lifted my hand, and caressed my cheek it was dry, now for sure I know it wasn't from me. I look up at the mirror again and there I saw my friend crying, it's as if he too can almost feel the pain that I've been putting up with since the day I was born. I slowly reach out to him, and he too does the same. 'please go… leave me…' I hear it whisper, but I immediately decline. 'I'm nothing, and you're not… you have the rest of your life to figure that out Kuroro.' Now I begin to cry and I pound on the glass that divided us. That's what my friend called me… Kuroro, I never really figured out why he did so, but still I went along until I finally got used to it. 'please… there is so much more ahead of you, do you think that I can stand to see you tortured?' he whispers again, if he was able to reach out to me and touch me, it seemed that he would have had. He started begging again, but for no real good reason I decline again. I just don't understand what my actions would lead to but I feel that it's for the best.  
  
A creaking sound now catches my attention, and I whirl around to find my brother the one who apologized the night before stepping in. I shiver at the sight of him, and slowly I back away. He leaned down, and placed his hand on my pale chin. I did as much as to look away, and quickly close my eyes. Placing his thumb on my lip, his fingers traced a light path on my skin and stopped on my forehead. I heard him gasp, and then straighten up. I looked up at him with a surprised looked, he just shakes his head and gives mine a light pat. "nothing little one…" he whispered. Little one? Why does he not call me by my real name? I guess those are some of those things I'll never know. Come to think of it… do I have a name? Now I was slowly creeping towards the door hoping that he wouldn't notice, but as usual he did, and as usual he grabs me. My thin body seemed like a piece of cloth in his arms, he turns me around so that I faced him. And again he leans down giving me a light peck on the cheek. It felt as if I was getting burned, it felt like I was getting branded… again. The burn on my forehead started throbbing again, and immediately I pushed my brother away, retreating into a corner. Cursing he stomped out of the room. I stare at the door before I fully realized that I was alone again.  
  
I hear my brother screaming at the person to blame for my branding, in this household he's more know as my father, but somehow I never saw him that way. When I was young my mother used to protect me from his unusual hate towards me, she loved me and I loved him, I was second to the youngest among my siblings until my sister died, like me, my father too hated her so when after my mother passed away, my so-called father dragged us out of our rooms and tied us onto two beds using extremely sharp thin wires, smiling he pushed the two beds up so that our bodies unwantedly hung from the bed, with only one painful support. With each movement we made, the wires seemed to tighten and cut through our skin, our father walked towards us this time carrying a whip in his hands. He began with me, he cracked the whip before giving my body a few fifty or so hits and he was obviously enjoying every moment of it. Now onto my sister, I saw a blurred image of her body, and with every blow she received she tried to break free, only making it worse. Noticing this father suddenly had an idea, he aimed the whip towards her arm, causing it to coil around her wrists. He tugs on it lightly, then in sensing that she felt more pain in it, he pulled at it with all of her strength that it caused her hand to almost be cut off, if it weren't for her bones. She screamed again… and then after that I never knew what happened, I passed out while my father bathed in the bliss of torturing us.  
  
After that I woke up with my eldest brother by my side, he smiled at me and said 'little one… everything's going to be alright.' I sure hoped he was right, but I was wrong… hurting me seemed like father's favorite pass time. The next day becomes worse than the last, I was rather unsure of where he got he's ideas but surely he got what he wanted in using them. And after each encounter, my brother would always be there to carry me away, whispering sorry… if only his words had a real meaning. But like him, it doesn't… he's just another puppet controlled by his sexual desires, luckily he wasn't that crazy enough to gain release through me. He would just give me a kiss, a hug… he would touch me at times… that's all, nothing daring so I guess that's fine. Somehow… but this burn… this would leave a scar… would he still want me after it heals… or will he find some other boy to play around with… I guess I'll never know… This burn on my forehead will be one of the things that will forever haunt me… forever.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
so here… part 2 it's crappy but hey…  
  
BWAAHHAHA!!! .;;;  
  
^_^ R & R's please!! I beg of you!!!! XD oh well… onto my sappy life!!!  
  
By the way to all those pplz who gave a comment on my other fic… to tell you the truth…  
  
IT'S ONE HAPPY PARAGRAPH!! :P  
  
TBC 


End file.
